creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SpikeFertar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Glitchy Red page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EvraVon53 (Talk) 2012-08-16T22:26:38 -- Evra the Kid (talk) 17:24, August 21, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 17:25, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You have been given a 1 day block for failing to add your article, which you tagged as "original content" (OC) to the User Submissions page, which holds original user content. MooseJuice (talk) 21:00, August 22, 2012 (UTC) NOTICE You have been given a 4 day block for failing to add your article, which you tagged as "original content" (OC) to the User Submissions page, which holds original user content, twice. MooseJuice (talk) 22:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 15:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Pokepasta You have been given a one-day block due to posting a Pokemon pasta. We are no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, B.O.B., Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokemon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Normal Porn For Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, the Holders series, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff The Killer, Jane the Killer, Roblox, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:36, December 17, 2012 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's probably the abuse filter. Nothing I can do about that, unfortunately. What exactly do you want edited? I can edit it for you if you tell me what to do. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:47, December 19, 2013 (UTC) : Alright. Before I publish this edit, do you want the caption on the first image to be unchanged? You just said to replace the image, so I haven't touched the caption. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :: I just went ahead and published the edit if that's alright with you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC)